Just Give Me A Reason
}} Just Give Me A Reason en español Dame una Razón, es una canción interpretada en el capitulo . La canción pertenece a la cantante P!nk ft. Nate Ruess. Sera presentada por Steve y Eva. Contexto de la Canción: Desconocido. Letra de la Canción: Eva: Right from the start You were a thief, you stole my heart And I, your willing victim I let you see the parts of me That weren't all that pretty And with every touch You fixed them Steve: Now you've been talking in your sleep, oh, oh Things you never say to me, oh, oh Tell me that you've had enough Of our love Our love Eva: Just give me a reason Just a little bit's enough Just a second, we're not broken, just bent And we can learn to love again It's in the stars It's been written in the scars on our hearts We're not broken, just bent And we can learn to love again Steve (Con Eva): I'm sorry, I don't understand Where all of this is coming from I thought that we were fine (Eva: oh, we had everything) Your head is running wild again My dear, we still have everythin' And it's all in your mind (Eva: Yeah, but this is happenin') Steve: You've been havin' real bad dreams, oh, oh You used to lie so close to me oh oh Steve y Eva: There's nothing more than empty sheets Between our love, our love Steve: Oh, our love, our love Steve y Eva: Just give me a reason Just a little bit's enough Just a second, we're not broken just bent And we can learn to love again Steve: I never stopped You're still written in the scars on my heart Steve y Eva: You're not broken, just bent And we can learn to love again Eva: Oh, tear ducts and rust Steve: I'll fix it for us Eva: We're collecting dust But our love's enough Steve: You're holding it in Eva: You're pouring a drink Steve: No, nothing is as bad as it seems Eva: We'll come clean Steve y Eva: Just give me a reason Just a little bit's enough Just a second, we're not broken, just bent And we can learn to love again It's in the stars It's been written in the scars on our hearts We're not broken, just bent And we can learn to love again ... Just give me a reason Just a little bit's enough Just a second, we're not broken, just bent And we can learn to love again It's in the stars It's been written in the scars on our hearts We're not broken, just bent And we can learn to love again Eva: Oh, we can learn to love again Steve: Oh, we can learn to love again Steve y Eva: Oh, that we're not broken, just bent And we can learn to love again Curiosidades: *La canción fue presentada en la serie original, el contexto bajo el que se presentara podría ser similar. Vídeos: thumb|left|330 pxthumb|right|330 px Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones de la Segunda Temporada Categoría:Canciones del capitulo Give Me Categoría:Canciones Interpretadas por Eva Categoría:Canciones Interpretadas por Steve Categoría:Canciones ya Interpretadas en Glee o The Glee Project